While You Were Gone
by InfiniteHorizons
Summary: Rose uses the dimension jumper for the first time only to land in 1913. With the dimension jumper fried from a bad landing Rose has to fix it. She stays in the village Farringham while she fixes it. There she runs in to John Smith, a teacher at a local school. When he tells her of his dreams she doesn't dare to hope it's her Doctor.
1. Prologue: Add a Little Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Welcome! This is the short prologue for While You Were Gone. This is only short because I was trying to establish Rose into the story. The rest of the chapters will be longer. Hopefully. Any who, this is a Human Nature/Family of the Blood AU because I absolutely believe that it would be so much better with Rose. Maybe that's just because I totally ship Doctor and Rose but who cares!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Owwww." Rose grabbed her head as she sat up. Cornfields were surrounding her. "I don't think I made it." She muttered to herself. She looked down at her dimension jumper. Sparks were flying off of it and it was blinking. She was trying to get it off her wrist since it was burning her. Muttering curse words she stood up. She picked her small bag up off the ground and threw the dead dimension jumper in it. She started walking towards the town. Women in dresses and men in old looking suits were walking all around her. Good thing she's wearing clothes with a perception filter. She continued to look for the nearest inn. She passed an old newspaper stand and looked at the date. 1913, great. She stopped by the nearest person.

"Excuse me, sir. Where am I exactly?" She asked in her most polite voice.

"Farringham." He looked at her with concern but continued walking. Rose once again stalked off in an effort to find the nearest inn. Then it hit her. She needed money. She couldn't just go to an inn. She walked into the nearest ally to rummage through her bag. She pulled out all of her money but none of it would work for this time. Below she had some jewelry she could pawn off. That's why she kept those pieces of jewelry. She picked up a pure golden bracelet and a few diamond necklaces. This should do, she thought. She walked to the nearest store and exchanged her jewelry for money. She had enough for a place to stay and then some. She walked to the inn. Behind the desk stood a short woman with dark hair and dark eyes. Rose gave her a small smile.

"I'd like a room for a few days." Rose said sweetly.

"Yes ma'am." She smiled back. Rose dropped the correct amount on the counter and the woman gave her a key and told her to go upstairs to room two. Rose dropped her bag on the small bed in the middle of the room. She began to go through it. After a while she realized that she needed clothes. Even if she is only staying there a few days she still needed clothes from this era. True her clothes right now had a perception filter but this is her only outfit that does. She picked up her bag and put it in the chest at the bottom of the bed. She threw her money into the pocket of her black jacket and walked out of the room back into town. She chose a few casual dresses and one beautifully antique dress just because she couldn't say no. Once she got back to the inn she put away her things and went to a café in town. She ate a few pieces of bread and drank some tea. She stopped by the book store and picked up a few novels she thought she might like and headed back to the inn. She cuddled under the sheets on the bed and read. Rose put the book on the little stand next to the bed and recalled the past events since the last time she saw the Doctor. She didn't want to accept he was gone for good. She couldn't. So she tried and tried to find a way back. After so long she gave up. After Pete and her discovered she wasn't aging she started trying to find a way back again. Pete gave her everything he could. By the time they finally found another tear in the void Jackie was dying. Rose refused to leave while she was still alive. Rose ended up staying until after Pete and Jackie passed. She stayed for a little to comfort her brother, Toni, and her sister, Summer. She finally decided it was time to test the dimension jumper. This was her first test and she landed in 1913. This made it so much harder to tell if she was in the right universe. She finally drifted off to sleep dreaming about finding the Doctor.

* * *

**A/N: So this was short, I know. It's just to give you the feel of how Rose is coming into this story. There will probably be another chapter up today because I feel bad about it being so short. Also, I love making Rose change because of the whole Bad Wolf thing. Don't question it, embrace it. I'm a little crazy, ignore me. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: Not Your Typical Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Another chapter! John Smith and Rose meet. It does get a little silly at times, sorry for that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

John Smith was sitting at his desk reviewing some of the work from his students. After an hour of thinking about his most recent dreams of the Doctor and his companions he gave up. He decided he needed fresh air. The walk to town wasn't helping his thoughts any. He still was thinking about the Doctor when he entered the book store. When he entered he definitely wasn't expecting a new face behind the counter.

"Hello." John said with a smile.

"Hello." The man replied with a smile equal to John's.

"I'm John Smith, thought I'd introduce myself since I've never seen you in here before." John held out a hand to greet him. The man looked younger than John with brown floppy hair and green eyes. He was wearing a tweed jacket and a bowtie which made him look natural in a book store.

"Luke Gavis, nice to meet you." He shook John's hand. John walked off to go look around the books. He was looking for something, anything to take his mind off of his dreams. He was looking in the historical fiction section when he heard somebody else walk into the store. He kept looking around.

"Looking for something in particular?" A female voice asked. John turned around. She was beautiful in a long, beige gown that accented her golden hair and golden eyes. She looked strangely familiar. Rose. The girl of his dreams, literally. She was the Doctor's companion, his love, though he never admitted it. She was even more beautiful in person. No, this isn't Rose, those dreams aren't real. The girl froze wide-eyed. Her cheeky smile still plastered on her face as she stared at him.

"N-no, just looking." He smiled at her for a minute before realizing he should talk. "I'm John Smith." He held out his hand. She took his hand. He felt a strange spark from where their hands met.

"I'm..." She paused staring at him again and then let out a soft cough. "Jackie. Jackie Harkness." Jackie Harkness? You can do better than that Rose. Either you just married your mother to your best friend or you gave Jack a sex change. I don't think either are very good options. He just looks so much like the Doctor. Surely it can't be him. It's not like I can just ask if he an ancient alien that travels through time and space, thought Rose.

"It's nice to meet you." John gave her a smile. I'm doing good I just got to keep my cool, thought John. Keep my cool? What does that even mean.

"Same." Rose gave the D- John a tongue touched smile. John thought he could die right there and be happy. That smile is so beautiful. He better not just stare at her all day. "I've got to go."

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you around. That is if you're going to be here. I've never seen you before so I don't even know if you are here to stay or what. Even if you are I don't know you that well and- I'm babbling aren't I? Sorry, I do that a lot." He gave her a sheepish smile. Rose giggled at how much he sounded like the Doctor. She grabbed a book on world travel and walked to the counter to pay. John stood and stared until she walked out of the store. He immediately let out a breath. Choosing a few books he made his way back to the counter. Luke looked at him with a smirk.

"So who were you talking to?" He asked.

"Umm, Jackie." John said looking at his books. He could feel his face heating up. He paid Luke and walked back to the school. His thoughts were no longer about the Doctor, they were about Jackie. She was so beautiful with her golden eyes and smile. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice until he walked straight into Nurse Redfern.

"I'm so sorry." He said as he helped her pick up the papers she dropped.

"It's alright." She said with a small smile. John returned the smile without much enthusiasm.

"I've got to-" John pointed down the hall. Nurse Redfern looks at him.

"Right, sorry." She walks past him. John continues down the hall trying to pay attention so he doesn't run into anybody. As soon as he gets to his room he throws open his journal. He stops on the page of Rose. _That's just not possible. _Rose looks exactly like Jackie. _How is it I dreamt of somebody before I met them? Maybe I have met her before._

* * *

_Jackie Harkness? Really Tyler? Real smooth, that was. You've been a Torchwood agent for over 50 years and yet you freeze up just because someone looks like the Doctor. There is no way he is really the Doctor, is there? He didn't know me. The Doctor would know me, right? No, I'm not going to doubt myself now. After everything he at least owes me an explanation. Maybe the Doctor is in trouble, he could have amnesia. Maybe he needs my help. _Rose's thoughts are interrupted by a beep coming from her communicator. The coordinates say she is in the correct universe. _This doesn't make sense. The Doctor said there was only one of him. Maybe it's just a look alike. _There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Rose stuffed her communicator in her bag as quickly as she could.

"I thought you'd like some tea ma'am." The woman from behind the counter the other day said.

"Thanks." Rose smiled at her. "I'm Jackie by the way. Jackie Harkness." Rose shuddered at the thought of Jack as a woman.

"I'm Clara Oswald." She gave a smile. "So how do you like it here so far?" Rose shrugged into her cup of tea.

"It's alright, I haven't really seen much."

"How long are you planning on staying?" Clara asked. Rose sighed.

"I'm not sure yet." Clara stood up.

"It was nice talking to you. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around before you leave." Clara offered a smile. Rose nodded.

"You too." Clara walked out of the room. Once she was gone Rose let out a sigh. _This is going to be difficult._

* * *

"She didn't even think anything of it." Clara laughed again.

"I could barely form coherent sentences." The Doctor started laughing alongside Clara.

"I think Rose is going to kill us when she finds out." Clara giggled.

"It's still repressed. She has no idea. Hopefully she never will. I was going to kill myself when my last self found out. It was hilarious." Clara stopped laughing and looked at the Doctor with a straight face.

"If your past self kills you is it suicide or homicide?" The Doctor burst into a fit of laughs.

"I've never actually thought about that." Clara started laughing again. "I kind of feel bad. I mean this is when Rose just gets you back. She was probably hoping for some perfect fairytale reunion, instead she got a human who has no idea who he is." The Doctor straightened out.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Clara looked in thought for a minute.

"Can't the Family find you since you're a Time Lord?"

"No after this incident I created a way to equal out the force so I 'smell', so to speak, human." Clara nodded her understanding. "We should get back out there." Clara returned to the inn and the Doctor returned to the book shop preparing for the next day.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hit me! I added Clara and Eleven to try and add humor to the story. I felt it would help with the flow of the story and for what happens after the story. Another chapter will be up tomorrow sometime. I hope you liked this one. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Finding Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I was so caught up with writing my other stories, I completely forgot to update this one. My bad! I hope you like this one!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

John would be lying if he said he was in town just to run some errands. Truly, he wanted to see Jackie again. He didn't know where she would be or if he would even see her. He started in the book shop where he saw her last but she wasn't there. The only thing he found there was a few knowing looks from Luke and a new book. Next he tried a clothes shop. He still didn't see her. After walking around town for a few hours he gave up. He went to the café to drink tea and sulk. When he walked in a smile lit his face as he saw Jackie sitting there. She smiled back at him.

"Hello." She said sweetly. He took that as an invitation to sit down across from her.

"Hello." He answered as normally as he could. He probably looks foolish just smiling at her. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks." She gave him a tongue touched grin. His eyes darted down to her tongue before going back to her eyes. "And how are you, Mister Smith?"

"I'm good, great even." His voice was a pitch higher than normal. He internally cursed himself for acting this way. "How long are you going to be staying in town?" He tried asking like he wasn't that interested even though he really was.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. My, uh, transport was acting up. I'll probably stay for a few days." John let out a little sigh. Good, she was staying for a few days. Jackie looked down at her watch. "Oh my, I must get going. It was good seeing you." She gave him a soft smile. John smiled back.

"And you." He said quietly to hide his disappointment. "I can walk you. I-I mean if you'd like." She looked up at him with wide eyes for a moment. She plastered on a smile.

"I'd like that." She spoke so softly he didn't think he would hear her had he been any further away. His smile widened as he stood up and held out his arm. She smiled as she took it. He led her out of the café and onto the town streets.

"Where will I be taking you?" He asked.

"The woods. I seem to have dropped something of mine that is very valuable to me."

"May I ask what that would be?" She looked up at him.

"A necklace. It has my mother's wedding ring on the chain." _And the TARDIS key. _

"Ah." He said in acknowledgment. They continued to walk in a comfortable silence before he interrupted it. "Where did you come from?"

"London." She said.

"Martha says London is beautiful." He replied.

"Martha?" She asked.

"She works with me at the school."

"School?" John realized that they really don't know that much about each other and he desperately wanted to change that.

"I work at the Farringham School for Boys. Martha is a friend that works there too." Jackie nodded her understanding. They continued walking when a glint of silver caught their eyes. Jackie released her hold on John and walked to it. There on the ground was her necklace with the TARDIS key and her mother's wedding ring. She stared at the glowing ring a minute before pocketing it. _The TARDIS is here. This really is the Doctor. Something has to be wrong. _Rose's Torchwood training began to kick in. Before she could do anything John put his hand on her shoulder. "Did you find it?" She nodded and held it up. "I'm glad." He gave her a small smile.

"Me too. It's all I have left of her." She said as she stared into the distance recalling all of her memories.

"I'm sorry. Do you mind me asking what happened." He asked.

"She was sick. Nobody knew what it was, just that she was dying." She gave a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"I think we should be getting back." She said. John nodded and helped her to her feet. He held out his arm again. She took it, glad to have some contact with the Doctor, even if he doesn't know it. They continued to learn little things about one another all the way back to the inn. She thanked him before saying goodbye. He stayed there for a moment just staring at where she was standing a few minutes ago. Slowly he began to make his way back to the school. He walked into his room to be greeted by Martha.

"Hello, Martha." He said happily.

"You sound in a good mood, sir." She smiled.

"I am! I met a wonderful woman." He smiled to nobody in particular before his mind caught up to what he said. His face became a shade redder. He coughed awkwardly. "How has your day been?" Martha stared at him in disbelief. _The bloody idiot has gone and found himself a girl while I'm stuck cleaning all day. He is so going to hear it from me as soon as he's back to his alien self._

"Just great." She said with a forced smile. "And yours?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Fantastic." He gave a manic smile. Martha finished as quickly as she could with his room before leaving the school. She hopped onto her bike and rode to where the TARDIS was parked.

"Stupid alien git." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

Rose waited until night before she dared to leave. She snuck quickly down the hallways and out of the inn. She began to make her way out of town. She had seen the TARDIS key glowing and that only does that when the TARDIS is nearby. She felt her heart speed up at the thought of seeing that beloved ship. Oh, she missed it so much. She quickened the pace following where the key got warmer. She follows it all the way to a small hut. She quickly bursts inside to see the ship in the corner. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She says as she walks up to the TARDIS. She unlocks her and walks in to be greeted by darkness. The TARDIS is noticeably darker. "What has he done to you now?" Rose asked as she walks up to the TARDIS' console and rubs it.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" A stern voice calls out to her. She turns her head to see a pretty girl staring straight at her. She held up the glowing TARDIS key as if to answer. "How did you get a key?" She asked.

"I used to travel with the Doctor." Rose answered. The woman nodded slowly before walking up to her. "What happened?" The woman looked at her cautiously.

"It's on emergency power so it can't be tracked. How did you get here?"

"She." Rose said.

"W-what?" The woman was taken aback by her answer.

"She, the TARDIS is a 'she' not an 'it'." Rose answered calmly.

"Oh." The woman said. "I'm Martha." She held out a hand to Rose.

"I'm Rose. Rose Tyler." Rose took Martha's hand. She stared at Rose in shock before bringing her hand back.

"Rose? As in the Doctor's Rose? As in the 'every time I mention her I want to cry for an hour and eat ice cream while cuddled up in a blanket watching Gossip Girl' Rose?" She stared at her with an unwarranted fury.

"Yes." Rose looked down at the console.

"You've got some nerve." Martha's face became redder as she let out her anger.

"Excuse me?" Rose looked actually surprised. This threw Martha off for a second before she continued.

"You left that poor alien heartbroken leaving everyone he meets a shadow of the 'perfect' Rose. You hurt him. You left him and you broke his hearts. Now you just come back here like nothing ever happened. You have no right to do that to the man." Martha glared at Rose. To her surprise Rose had tears streaming down her face.

"Did he tell you what happened?" Rose asked quietly.

"No. Whatever you did, you hurt him so bad he can't even talk about it." Martha tried to keep her voice even. She was confused to why Rose was crying if she left him.

"We got separated. Ever hear of the Battle of Canary Wharf?" Rose asked. Martha didn't reply, just nodded. "We were there. We were the ones to send the Daleks and Cybermen into the void. I was going to be sucked in when my father from a parallel world caught me, trapping me in another universe. He helped me get back to the Doctor. I didn't leave him, I lost him." More tears came down Rose's face. Martha looked horrified.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't know." She said quietly.

"It's alright." Rose replied as she sniffed and quickly rubbed her tears off of her face. "So where is that daft alien?" Rose braced herself for the answer she knew was coming.

"He turned himself human. We are trying to avoid the Family. They knew his scent and need his life force so they can stay alive. We had to go in hiding so he used a thing called the Chameleon arch to turn himself human. His Time Lord self is in an old fob watch on his mantelpiece. We only need to stay hidden another month." Rose nodded.

"So how can I help him?" Rose asked. Martha pondered the question for a minute. She went to the console and showed Rose the video he left for Martha. After the video Martha turned to Rose. "Anything else?"

"Not really. The fob watch has a perception filter so he doesn't really notice it. Oh, the matron was taking an interest in him. I thought he was too until the other day. He was talking about it earlier. He said he met some wonderful woman." Martha let out a little chuckle. She noticed Rose froze and her cheeks were red. It clicked. "You ran into him, didn't you?" Rose nodded and Martha sighed. "Well I guess you'll have to keep the charade up now."

"He thinks I'm Jackie Harkness." Rose laughed. Martha tilted her head to the side to indicate her confusion. "Jackie is my mom's name. They never really got along. Harkness was Jack's last name." Martha let out a little chuckle. She may be jealous of the girl that sat in front of her but she couldn't see herself hating her.

"We just have to keep him safe." Martha said. Rose nodded in agreement as they came up with plans to keep John Smith safe at all times.

* * *

**A/N: I have an idea for the turn I want this to take. The events that happened in the show will not always happen the same in this. I'm trying to keep it as close to the show as I can but it's hard with Rose being there. I feel like she would change the entire story. Anyways, I hope you liked this. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3: Our Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: I enjoyed this chapter a lot! I'm trying to not make Joan Redfern a mean character but it's just so hard! I have possessive problems with the Doctor and Rose. :P Anyways, this chapter is a little longer than the others. Rose's outfit with the perception filter is on my profile. I absolutely adore it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was dawn by the time Martha and Rose left the TARDIS. They had made an agreement to always have one of them near John while the other is on looking out for any signs of the Family. They decided it best that they meet at night in the TARDIS. They said their goodbyes before Rose walked to the inn with a smile on her face.

"Where have you been?" Clara asked.

"I was just out taking a walk." Rose replied. Clara just smiled back at her. Rose walked past her to her room. It was her job to look for signs of the family so that's what she'll do. She threw on black leggings with a black leather loose vest over a red shirt and combat boots. They are her only clothes with a perception filter so she's been trying to keep them for when she really needs them. Rose opened her bag to look for more things that could help her. She pulled out her multi-purpose band. It has a short-ranged teleport, alien scanner, communications device, and a temporary disorientation button. _Thank you Torchwood! _She jumped up and walked back to the woods. She began her search immediately.

* * *

When Martha heard about John falling down the stairs she ran to him as fast as she could and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said. Martha came in to find the matron tenderly helping John. This made her even more mad than Rose. At least with Rose she isn't flaunting all over him.

"Are you okay?" She asked John. John nodded with a smile. "Did you check for a concussion?" Martha asked worriedly.

"Of course. Now Miss Jones I'm going to ask you to please get back to your work." She said rather harshly. John gave her an apologetic look before Martha turned around and walked out. As she was scrubbing the floor she was muttering under her breath. "Stupid alien. No don't ask for a real doctor's help. Er, would be doctor, if you didn't sweep me into your ship." Martha looked up as she heard footsteps. It was the headmaster speaking to one of the kids about how he needed a librarian. A smile graced Martha's face. This is the perfect place for Rose to be. That way she can keep an eye on him. Martha continued to scrub the floor, secretly wishing it was night.

* * *

Rose jumped the fence still scanning for aliens. After a while she gave up and began walking towards the TARDIS. "How are you doing girl?" She asked as she rubbed the console. A distant hum sounded in her mind. She smiled. "We have to wait for Martha before we can try to help him." The TARDIS once again sent a comforting hum to Rose. "Do you know what's wrong with me girl?" Rose's smile faded as she felt a presence in her mind. She saw a million images flash through her mind, ending with her standing in golden light walking out of the TARDIS. "So you do know what happened?" Rose asked. The TARDIS sent a small, affirmative hum. She smiled and patted the console one more time before walking down the dark corridor. She walked into the library. "Might as well pass some time." She looked through the bookshelves before settling on reading the seventh Harry Potter book. She was cuddled in a chair with the book in her lap. After a few hours she began to fall asleep.

_"Run." The Doctor's voice rang through her mind._

_"I can't." Rose yelled back to him. He looked apologetic._

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He stared at her before turning his back and running. Rose watched as his figure disappeared in the distance leaving her standing there, staring at his retreating figure. She didn't move until a sharp pain shot through her chest. She looked down and noticed the blood coming from the left side of her chest. She let out a silent scream. She looked up at the world before closing her eyes for the last time._

Rose woke up with a start. Martha was standing over her.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concerned. Rose nodded.

"Bad dream." She said on the offhand. Martha still didn't let up.

"Have you been getting much sleep lately?" Martha moved to put her hand on Rose's forehead. As soon as it connected she saw it all; past, present, and future. Rose gasped as she saw children playing, a wedding, and a funeral. Martha looked at her with worry. "What's wrong?" Rose just shook her head.

"Let's just worry about the Doctor right now." Martha stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly.

"There is an opening at the school library you could take. If you do then it will be easier to keep an eye on him. Plus, you might be able to get Joan to back off." Rose didn't like how she was getting mad at this Joan person but she didn't comment on it.

"Joan?" Martha shook her head.

"Yeah, she fancies the Doctor. Er, well she sees him as John Smith. She's the school nurse."

"Oh, you told me about her the other day." Rose tried to not let her see the jealousy. She loved the Doctor but it's not like they ever did anything to show that. Hell, the closest he ever got to saying he loved her was the day on Bad Wolf Bay.

"You're not mad?" Martha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I mean we weren't... we've never..." Martha let out a laugh. Rose cocked her head to the side.

"Seriously, the way he talks about you, you'd think you were his wife." Rose's cheeks turned red. She looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry." Martha said. "I always just assumed..." Rose shook her head.

"It's alright, it doesn't matter. What matters is keeping him safe. What do you say we go out and get me that job." She said with a tongue touched smile. Martha nodded. As Rose started to get up she pulled her back.

"Don't you need to change?" Martha made a point by gesturing her hands to Rose's outfit. Rose let out a small chuckle.

"There's a perception filter. Only you see the clothes the way they are because you know that I don't belong here." Martha nodded her understanding.

"So like the one on the fob watch?" She asked.

"Exactly!" Rose smiled before taking Martha's hand and leaving the TARDIS. They made their way to the school together. Rose and Martha walked into the headmaster's office.

"Yes?" He said gruffly while looking at the papers in front of him.

"I'm stuck in town for the time being so I was thinking that I could volunteer for working in the school library since you needed help." He looked up from his paper, eyeing Rose. He nodded slowly.

"Okay, I'll just need to see some paperwork and I'll see what I can do for you." Rose nodded and stepped forward handing him a folder full of full length physic papers. He nodded as he looked through the papers. Rose sat down and waited for him for a little while. He looked up at Rose.

"Well, Miss Harkness, I'll see what I can do." He gave her a not-so charming smile.

"Thank you." Rose gave her sweetest smile before getting up and leaving. She met Martha outside of the school. It was getting dark.

"Why don't you come with me and Jenny for drinks." Martha offered. Rose gave a small smile and nodded.

"I'd like that." Martha smiled at the girl. She really was sweet.

"Martha!" A woman, who Rose guessed was Jenny, called out.

"Jenny!" Martha cried delighted. "This is R-Jackie Harkness." Martha internally cursed herself for almost slipping up. Rose held out her hand which Jenny gladly took.

"It's nice to meet you, Jenny." Rose smiled. Jenny smiled back before turning to Martha.

"Jackie is going to come with us to get drinks."

"Splendid!" Jenny smiled before walking towards the pub. Once they arrived Jenny and Martha waited outside while Rose went in to get drinks.

"So, who is she?" Jenny nodded in the direction of the pub.

"Oh, Jackie... she's really sweet. I met her the other day but before that I've only heard about her from a friend." Jenny nodded. She was going to say something more when Rose walked up to them with three drinks in hand. She smiled as they each took one. Rose dropped down on the ground next to Martha and Jenny.

"How long have you been in town?" Jenny asked trying to start a conversation.

"A few days. I ended here entirely by accident when my transportation messed up."

"We've got an auto shop that can have a look at it." Rose shook her head.

"I've got some friends that will help." Rose shot a look at Martha before turning back to Jenny.

"So where did you come from?" Rose smiled sadly as she remembered London. Both of them.

"London." She said quietly.

"Why were you leaving?" Jenny asked curiously.

"I lost my family." Rose said sadly. Jenny put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Martha watched the interaction with sadness. Had this girl really given up everything for the Doctor? She didn't feel right about being jealous of her because deep down Martha knew that she would never be able to give up her family for the Doctor. They were her family. She may love the Doctor in all his craziness but she just doesn't think she could choose him over her own family.

"Thank you." Rose smiled a little as she looked up in the sky. A green light flashed through the sky. Rose looked to Martha in worry. Martha had the same expression. Jenny looked in awe.

"It's beautiful." Jenny said.

"It'll burn up before it reaches Earth." A voice said behind them. They all jumped and turned to look at the owner. John was standing there with a sheepish smile. Rose turned back to look at Martha who just shrugged. Quickly, Rose stood up. A new woman walked up to them. "Hello." John said to all of them. Rose looked at him and then the new woman before turning back to Martha. The woman stepped towards Rose.

"Hello, I'm Joan Redfern." She held out her hand which Rose took.

"R-Jackie Harkness." _Damn, Tyler. Get it together. _ She silently cursed herself. John gave her a curious look before turning back to the group.

"It's getting late. I could accompany you ladies back to your homes." John offered his arm. Joan took the arm without question. He turned a questioning look on Rose. Rose turned to Martha. She nodded her head to tell Martha to go. Martha nodded and took John's other arm. John tried to hide his disappointment that Jackie wasn't holding onto one of his arms. Jenny started to walk by Martha.

"I need a little fresh air." Rose gestured to the air around her.

"Are you sure? It could be dangerous at night." John was trying desperately to spend time with her.

"Trust me, I'm sure I can handle anybody or anything. I'll have them pinned down in a second flat." She let out a laugh before stopping herself. Joan looked at her in horror while Jenny and John looked at her in amusement. Martha was clearly trying to hold in the laughs threatening to overtake her. Rose coughed. "I mean, I'm sure I'll be fine." John was going to open his mouth to protest but Joan beat him to it.

"Goodnight then." She gave a half real smile before turning to John. John stared at Rose for a minute before clearing his throat.

"Yes, goodnight." With that the group started to walk off. Martha looked back at Rose with a smile. Rose winked at her before walking in the opposite direction. John kept looking back to Rose but she didn't see. After Rose was out of sight of the group she sprinted to the field where the meteor looking thing fell. She did a quick scan for aliens that came up positive. Her stomach churned with fear and anticipation. She couldn't let them get to the Doctor, or John, or however the hell he was. She kept scanning until she came upon the source. She quickly dropped to the ground and watched. Nothing was happening. After an hour of just sitting there a boy walks out. He is fairly tall with dark hair and looks unnaturally pale. He sniffs the air before smiling.

"Somebody smells of time." He said into the darkness. "Somebody very close." He turns his head to where Rose was sitting. She drops back into the shadows before he gets a good look at her. He starts to walk towards her. Rose holds her breath as she turns on the multi-purpose band. She quickly clicks on the short ranged teleport. She ends up in the woods just outside of town. Quickly as she can, she sprints back to the school. She runs around the outside looking for Martha. She clicks the communications device that warns Martha. A few minutes later Martha is running out of the school.

"Rose, what is it?" Martha asks frantically.

"It's them, the Family. They're here." Rose tries to regulate her breathing.

"We have to get the watch." Rose shook her head.

"You do, they can sense I'm here. I don't know how or why but they know. I have to leave before they find him." Martha put her hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Rose, calm down. We are turning the Doctor back." Martha's heart hurt as she said quietly, "He can't lose you."

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like it? Yep, Rose smells like time! Martha is jealous of Rose but I feel like she wouldn't ever hate Rose if she met her. Joan meets Rose, Joan is horrified by Rose's new badass Torchwood training, Rose wins! I've always thought Rose was so much cooler when it showed her in S4, so I wanted to show an even cooler Rose. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4: For Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! This chapter gives you a good take on Rose and her past.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"No." Rose answered sharply. She shook her head fiercely. "I can't put him in danger."

"If you're here then you will lead them to you and away from him." Martha offered.

"Still, it would put the people here at risk." Rose said softly. Martha couldn't help but admire her ability to care for everyone.

"Maybe you could get rid of them." Martha suggested. Rose gaped at her.

"Me? Me get rid of them?" Rose let out a humorless laugh. "The Doctor couldn't get rid of them."

"You aren't the Doctor, Rose." Martha put her hand on her shoulder. "They wouldn't risk making a scene in public unless it was for the Doctor. As long as you are in public, you won't have to worry." Rose nodded. "Just stay and watch over him but keep your distance."

"I don't know." Rose said. "This sounds like a bad idea just waiting to happen." Martha giggled.

"This entire thing was a bad idea." Rose looked at her. "Look, all I know is I can't protect him on my own. As much as I would like to think I can, I can't. He needs your help. I need your help." Rose nodded confidently.

"Okay, but the second things get too dangerous, I'm leaving." Rose stated leaving no room for argument. Martha agreed. Rose patted her back. "Go get some rest." Rose gave her a weak smile before walking back to town. Martha let out a large sigh before turning to go back to the school.

"Miss Jones, why were you outside?" Joan asked. Martha had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. She had to get the Doctor back, she really didn't have time for this.

"I was talking to a friend, ma'am."

"Yes, I saw that. Miss Harkness, wasn't it?" Martha nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. I must be getting back to my duties now." Martha made her way past Joan.

"Of course." She answered simply. Martha walked back to where she was staying. She laid back in bed and let out a long sigh. _How am I going to fix this? I can't just leave Rose to fend for herself but I can't leave the Doctor either. He needs me but he needs Rose too. Only problem is, she's leading them to him. If Rose can keep them focused on her maybe they won't attack John. I also know they won't attack her in public. For some reason they can sense her but there is no way they would take any chances of scaring the Doctor away. _Martha was exhausted of worrying. She dropped her head back on her bed while she thought of a plan to get the watch. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As soon as Rose got to the inn she through on every device she could to stop herself from being found. _This is useless. I'm never going to find anything. I should leave now before I get the Doctor hurt. _Rose started to pack up and get ready to leave. As she turned to pick up her multi-purpose band from the table at the side of the bed her hand hit something new. It was a simple golden ring with a large golden stone on the front. She picked it up. Under the ring was a letter.

"Rose,

This will stop the Family from being able to sense you. It distorts their smell so you smell no more than a normal human would. Act normal and they will never know. I know you are confused right now but I promise you, answers will come. You deserve so much more than you have gotten and for that I am so sorry. I may not be able to give you everything right now but this is a start.

~Eleven."

_Eleven? What does it mean by "Eleven"? _Rose was even more confused than she was when she first got here. Who is this "Eleven" person? Rose looked over the letter several times before finally taking a chance. She slipped the ring onto her finger. She didn't feel any different but she silently prayed that it would work. She didn't want to leave the Doctor. She quickly reorganized her stuff and began to tinker with different items from Torchwood. She refused to sleep, even now, knowing that if she did sleep, her dreams would be plagued by nightmares. Not just any nightmares but futures. The possible futures of people she knew. She forced herself to show no emotion. She has been trying for so long to be void of any emotion at all. Ever since the first time she- No. She's not going to think of that.

* * *

Martha woke up earlier than usual. She was glad to see Rose starting to come around. It had been a full week since the Family crashed in town. Rose and John have seen each other a few times but it is no more than a quick chat before Rose leaves to do something else. As much as Martha had thought she loved the Doctor, she can't help but hope for Rose. After seeing the way Rose lights up around John she knows that she never really loved him, not like Rose. If this is how Rose is with John, she doesn't even want to imagine the way she is with the Doctor. Rose has tried to act natural as she left John. She doesn't want him to suspect anything so she acts like she is busy. John is a little hurt by it but he understands. Today is the day that Martha has been waiting for, Rose is going to be working in the library. Martha can finally put her mind to rest. After finding the watch missing she has been searching frantically for it. Rose has tried to calm Martha down but nothing was working. Now that Rose is here she can finally help look for it and as a bonus she can stop Joan's advances on John. Martha feels bad for her considering she doesn't actually know who she is but that attitude is usually wiped away as soon as Joan starts getting mad whenever John mentions Jackie. Not to mention, Martha can't stand how she treats her. Martha does realize that she is a colored woman in the early 1900s but it doesn't make it any less painful or annoying.

"Rose!" Martha exclaims as she sees Rose walking into the hall. Rose shoots her a look which startles Martha for a second before she realizes her error. "Jackie, sorry." She gives Rose a sheepish smile. Rose just laughs it off.

"Hey, Martha!" Rose sticks her tongue out her like a child. "I have no idea where I am going, think you can help?" Martha nodded. She walked by Rose as she led her through the halls.

"Any new information on the Family?" Martha asked in a low enough voice so only Rose could hear.

"I've found another, an older man. He goes by the name Mr. Clark. He's the father." Rose replied in a whisper. Martha kept a smile plastered to her face as they walked. "You?"

"I hate to say it but Jenny has been acting strange. I think she might be the mother." Rose looked to Martha.

"Oh Martha, I'm so sorry." Martha looked to Rose and nodded.

"It's alright." She said slowly. "Here we are ma'am." She said in a louder voice.

"Thank you, Miss Jones." Martha bowed her head a little to Rose.

"Oh, so you are here now." Joan said to Rose. Rose nodded.

"Yeah, needed something to do while I wait to leave town." Joan gave her a tight smile. John walked up to them from behind.

"Ah, Miss Harkness." He gave a wide smile. "Hello, Nurse Redfern." Joan's smile widened.

"Call me Joan, please." John nodded.

"So you are joining us today?" He turned to Rose.

"For the time being." She said in an even tone that betrayed her insides screaming. The headmaster walked up to Rose.

"Welcome Miss Harkness." He shook Rose's hand. The second her fingers came in contact with him she saw different futures. There was a fire and he was screaming. That image was replaced by war. He was running and got shot by some sort of alien weapon. Rose yanked her hands from his and held her head. "Miss Harkness are you alright?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, just a headache." She said quietly. She was turning pale from what she saw. Martha looked at her with worry. What was she seeing? Rose felt the pain rising in her head. It was soothed by a soft song.

"I can help you if you need it." Nurse Redfern offered.

"That's kind of you, but I'm fine." John, Joan, Martha, and the headmaster all looked at her with worried expressions. The headmaster nodded before leading her into the library.

"It shouldn't be too hard." He began. "We just need you to keep the library in order and help the boys if they need it." Rose nodded ignoring the searing pain in the back of her mind. "I'll leave you to get started then." He smiled and walked off. Joan and John entered after he left. They both smiled at her.

"Are you sure you don't need me to have a look at you?" Joan asked. Rose nodded.

"I'm sure, it's just a headache." She tried to smile reassuringly only to wince at the pain.

"Have you been getting much sleep lately?" Joan tried. Rose sighed.

"A few hours." She said tersely.

"A few hours a night? How much is a few?" She questioned further. Rose looked away from her.

"I don't know, five." Rose knew it was a lie. She would be lucky to get any sleep but she hasn't slept for more than four hours in weeks.

"You should be sleeping more." Joan stated. Rose just nodded not paying attention. She was looking at a flyer for a dance. Joan followed her eyesight. "That's our town dance." Joan smiled. "It's going to be fun." Rose looked back to Joan.

"Are you going?" Rose asked.

"If I get asked." Joan's gaze flicked to John before going back to the poster. John noticed but didn't speak. "Will you be attending?" Joan asked Rose. Rose laughed.

"Me? Dancing?" Rose laughed some more while the others stared at her in curiosity. "I haven't danced in almost 50 years." Rose laughed some more before realizing what she said. _Dammit, Tyler. You really need to get a filter. _Martha started laughing to help her friend. All of them were laughing soon. Martha mouthed to Rose 'What was that about?'. Rose mouthed back 'I'll tell you later'. Martha nodded. The two others in the room stopped laughing completely unaware of the silent conversation. The bells above them rang.

"Oh, I should get going." John said. He gave them a smile. "I'll be seeing you guys around." Rose and Martha waved while Joan smiled and replied.

"Why don't I walk with you down the hall?" She smiled at him and took his arm.

"Goodbye." Rose called to them. Martha let out a large sigh once they were out of earshot.

"Fifty years?" Martha asked.

"I may have forgot to mention the part where I stopped aging because of something that happened to me." Rose smiled sheepishly. Martha's eyes widened.

"What happened?" Rose shook her head.

"I can't remember. The Doctor knows, although I don't think he realized it. Hell, I didn't know for a long time. Torchwood was the one who found it. They took samples of my blood to find it. Somewhere deep inside my DNA was a trace of something. The people at Torchwood called it the 'Fountain of Youth' particles. They were completely inactive and invisible until these really nasty aliens tried to siphon out my DNA. They activated them. Ever since I've never aged. That was only a year after I got separated from the Doctor. Now I'm stuck as a 22 year old forever." Martha had tears in her eyes. She couldn't help but feel bad.

"Your parents died of old age didn't they?" Martha asked in a quiet voice. Rose nodded.

"My stepfather, yes. My mother didn't. After a while the effects of being in that world began to wear her body thin. My best friend, Mickey, died a year earlier than her. If I stayed in that universe than I would have been dead within a few years. The only reason I survived longer than them was because of the thing in my DNA." Martha put her hand on Rose's shoulder and squeezed.

"I am so sorry, Rose." Rose gave her a watery smile. That was the moment Martha knew that she would not get the Doctor back just because the Family is here. She would get the Doctor back for Rose.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you thought! I was only screaming a little bit as I wrote that letter from Eleven.(; And look, Martha ships Rose and the Doctor now! :D I've been trying to figure out where I want this to end. Originally, it was going to end after the Family issue was solved. Then I was going to have it end at the end of season three with Eleven in parts to show even further into the future. When do you think it should end? Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Time Between

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Fifth chapter! Rose's dress is in the profile.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose spent the rest of the day organizing books. She was just itching for something to blow up or for an alien to pop up and try to take over the world. She sighed. When had she gotten so restless? She just wanted to jump head first into danger, consequences, worry, and fear be damned. Ever since Rose found out she couldn't age she got a new itch for adventure. For some reason living longer wanted to make her actually live. She hasn't had a good adrenaline rush since she got to this place. She looked down at the ring on her finger. _Dammit, are you becoming suicidal now? Keep the damn thing on. The Doctor will be back soon enough. If he doesn't want you to travel with him then make him drop you off at some jeopardy friendly rock. _Rose let out another sigh. She wanted to be amongst the stars again. Even at Torchwood they would send her on the occasional off planet mission.

"Everything all right miss?" A boy asked Rose. Rose looked down to him and smiled.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He nodded before his eyes went wide. He looked up at Rose.

"Rose?" Rose froze.

"No, I'm Jackie." Rose said hesitantly. The boy shook his head. "Who are you?" Rose asked cautiously.

"Timothy Latimer, but everyone calls me Tim." He looked down at his hands in his pockets. He slowly pulled a fob watch out of his pocket. "He's talks about you." Rose stared at him wide eyed.

"Tim, listen to me. I need that watch." Rose bent down so she was looking him in the eye. He nodded slowly and gave it to Rose. Immediately Rose heard a voice. _Tim. Hold onto this. Keep it. Not time yet. _ Rose looked down at the watch. "I think he wants you to keep it." Tim's jaw dropped.

"You can hear it?" Rose nodded. She gave the watch back to him.

"Don't open it. If you open it they know he's here. If they find the watch bring it to me or Martha." Tim nodded. They looked at each other a moment before Tim walked off. Rose turned back to organizing the books. Her mind was a million miles off into space by the time John walked in. John cleared his throat. Rose smiled before turning to him. He may not know that she was a Torchwood agent for 50 years but hearing him walk in is elementary. John smiled at her.

"I was thinking that we could go for a walk." John raised one eyebrow. Rose nodded sweetly.

"I'd like that." His smile widened.

"Allons-y?" Rose almost choked. John's eyes widened for a minute. "Now where did I hear that one?" He laughed. Rose faked a laugh even though she was cringing inside. Why did he have to sound like the Doctor? John held out his arm to Rose. Rose took it and together they walked out of the school. They walked through the woods to the fields Rose saw the ship near. "How is everything with the library?" John asked. Rose was so focused on aliens she forgot about her current situation with one very human man.

"Oh, it's great." She plastered on a fake smile. "How is teaching?" He smiled.

"Good, I like it." Rose had to smile at that. Of course he liked it, he got to gob on all day making bored kids listen to him. That's literally his idea of Heaven. If only they had bananas. "Are you going to be in town much longer?" John asked.

"I'm not sure. I might be here a few more days or a few more weeks." John's smile brightened at the mention of weeks.

"Well, I hope you stay here for a few weeks." Rose smiled back. _I hope I do to. If I do than that means the Family hasn't found you yet, buddy. _John stopped walking. He was looking up at a scarecrow. Rose laughed.

"That is one funny looking scarecrow." John scrunched up his nose in an adorable way.

"It is, isn't it." They both laughed but kept on walking. "So, I was wondering if you weren't busy or anything if you'd like to maybe go to the town dance with me." He looked at her. "I mean that is if you want. You don't have to go if you don't want to. I just thought that since we were both here and-"

"John." Rose interrupted.

"Yes?" He squeaked. He could feel himself getting more nervous as each second dragged on.

"Of course I'll go with you." Rose laughed as she lightly hit his shoulder. He laughed too.

"Great, excellent, molto bene." John closed his eyes. "I really do say the weirdest things." Rose laughed. If only he knew. "What? I do." Rose laughed even harder. If only his ego could see himself now. It might knock it down a few notches.

"Maybe you're just alien." Rose doubled over in laughter. She couldn't help it. John laughed with her. He smiled.

"I have these dreams some time that I am." Rose smiled at that. His Time Lord self must be seeping through. "I'm this madman named the Doctor. He's got two hearts and everything." John's excitement is worse than a child's on Christmas morning. Rose put her hands against both sides of his chest. She was crying on the inside that she didn't feel the comforting thump of two hearts.

"Sorry, just one." Rose stuck out her tongue at him before running ahead. She was running lazily through the fields laughing like a child. When John finally caught up Rose was lying by a stream.

"For wearing a dress you sure can run fast." Rose laughed. _You should've saw me take out a group of plasmavores in a prom dress. _She just shrugged. John came and sat next to her. They sat there watching the stream for a few minutes.

"We should head back." Rose said. John nodded. He got up and helped Rose up. He pulled her straight into his arms. Rose was so close to him. He could feel her breath on his neck. He put a hand to Rose's cheek. Slowly, he leaned in to kiss her. When his lips were ghosting over Rose's she saw a shadow in her peripheral vision. She pushed John back as hard as she could. He stumbled to the ground, confused. The second they split a cricket ball hit where John was standing. He was breathing heavily. He watched with wide eyes as Rose helped him up. "Sorry, couldn't have you get bonked on that head of yours." Rose laughed. John let out a frustrated sigh and then grinned.

"Sorry, so sorry! I didn't mean to hit anybody." Martha called out.

"It's okay. No harm done." Rose yelled back. She was silently thanking her. Oh yes, she wanted more than anything to kiss the Doctor, but this was not the Doctor. Rose let out a deep breath. "You ready to head back?" John nodded trying to hide his disappointment and anger. It wasn't lost on Rose but she chose to ignore it. John escorted Rose back to the inn. Rose really needed a drink.

"Goodnight, John." Rose said quietly. He cupped Rose's cheek.

"Goodnight, Jackie." He leaned in to kiss her. Clara burst open the door.

"Oh there you are. I've been looking everywhere." Clara grabbed Rose's arm and started dragging her back inside. Rose mouthed 'sorry' to John before following her in. Rose never thought she could be so happy at getting away from the Doctor. Clara smiled at Rose. "Don't you go wondering off all day and then not even checking up with me." Rose giggled.

"I'll let you know from now on." Clara kept a straight face as she nodded before giggling. "Goodnight, Clara."

"Goodnight." Rose walked away from her and landed on her bed with a frustrated sigh. Keeping distance is hard when he looks, even acts sometimes, like the Doctor. She closed her eyes trying to get some sleep before the nightmares came.

* * *

"Blimey, Rose are you okay?" Martha held up a hand to Rose's forehead. Rose batted the hand away.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep." Martha nodded but didn't comment. She realized Rose probably had a good reason. "Good thing I've got this." Rose held up a small bottle.

"That is?" Martha gestured to the bottle.

"Energy pills, we used them for missions." Rose took one out and swallowed it. She crunched up her mouth. "They give you the same energy as a normal sleep cycle. They take about half an hour to work."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Rose nodded.

"You could go about three days off these things before you need actual sleep." Rose began to organize the new pile of books. "Never thought I'd be a librarian." Rose laughed.

"I know what you mean." Martha laughed with her.

"I'm just itching to do something exciting."

"Oh, I could really do with a spa day after this." Martha said.

"Oh yes." They laughed together.

"Just a couple weeks." Martha cheered.

"If only they would hurry up." Rose stuck out her tongue. "I'm getting restless." Martha noted the fact that Rose was very much like the Doctor, always ready for adventure.

"Miss Harkness." Joan walked up to Rose with a smile on her face. Martha looked to Rose before busying herself with dusting the shelves.

"Yes, Nurse Redfern?" Rose gave her a polite smile.

"I was just checking to see if you were doing any better."

"Yes, much better. I just needed a little rest, thank you." Joan nodded, lost within her own thoughts.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen Mister Smith, would you have?" Rose shook her head.

"Why, is he not here?" Martha and Rose shared a glance.

"No, I haven't seen him in the school." Joan looked to Rose. "I'm sure it's nothing, good day." She politely nodded her head and walked off. Martha walked to Rose.

"The bloody aliens gone and got himself in trouble." Martha exclaimed.

"We don't know that." Rose tried to calm her own fears. "He is probably just in town." Martha was still worried.

"We need to find the watch." Rose shook her head.

"No, the watch was calling for somebody else." Martha cocked her head in confusion. "The watch wanted a boy to watch over it. The Doctor was talking to him."

"How?"

"The boy must be slightly telepathic. It's not impossible for humans to be, just rare."

"Shouldn't we get it back though?" Martha asked.

"No, no. It should be fine. The Doctor specifically asked the boy to watch over it." Martha still didn't like the idea of a boy watching it but she nodded in acceptance. "Thank you, by the way." Martha cocked her head to the side. "For throwing the cricket ball." Martha laughed.

"I wouldn't have been there if you didn't leave me that message." Martha smiled and shook her head. "At least he asked you to the dance. You can keep an eye on him there." Rose knew she would keep an eye on him anyways. Rose put the last of the books on a shelf nearby and started to head out. "Where are you going?" Rose looked at her with cold, detached eyes.

"I've got some stuff to take care of." Martha wanted to question further but she didn't push the girl. She watched as Rose walked away from her.

* * *

"Alright, old girl. I'm just going to get some tools." She patted the TARDIS console. She kept talking to the TARDIS as she rummaged through the Doctor's different tools. "Their ship is similar to model 178 at Torchwood." Rose let out a humorless laugh. "I know, seems strange that I remember that. Whatever happened to me made it so I just understand things easier I guess." The TARDIS hummed apologetically to her. "Don't apologize, it isn't your fault." The TARDIS hummed in a tone trying to tell Rose otherwise. Rose knew deep down that it did have something to do with the TARDIS. She would never blame her favorite ship for it though. "Let's get working on this." Rose started fiddling with a metal device that looks similar to a cell phone. The TARDIS knew that her Wolf was home. Even though she was on emergency power, the bond her Wolf and she shared was enough to allow minimum communication. Somebody activated the huon particles she left in her Wolf. The TARDIS was going to activate them eventually if she knew that was what her Wolf wanted. Now they are activated and her Wolf doesn't have a choice. She can't help but be happy that her Wolf will be able to spend forever with her. Now if only her Thief will understand.

* * *

Rose held up the device. It was a smooth silver in the shape of a rectangle. The screen was made of glass making it resemble a touch screen phone. She let out a sigh. Call her old fashioned but she always preferred her mobile from this universe. Her mother kept bugging her to get the latest version of some fancy cellular device until she finally caved. Rose still kept her super phone with her, for memories sake. Rose stuffed the device into the top of her dress. She wanted to scream in frustration at the clothes of this time. They had no pockets unless you wore something over them. She said a gentle goodbye to the TARDIS before leaving back to the inn. She kept walking until she was in her room. She grabbed the device from her phone and threw the dress off. After throwing on faded blue shorts and a red tank top she sat down and got to work. She was connecting the device into her multi-purpose watch. The new feature of the watch allowed her to intercept signals within ships. So long as she is inside a vessel she can stop it from leaving and override the signal causing a small explosion that damages the engines so they can't move. After finishing she set up the dimension jumper so it was a large ranged teleport. _Better safe than sorry. _She moved her hand to pick up her wrench when her hand stumbled upon a letter. _Not another one of these. He already gave me the energy pills. _Rose picked up the letter expecting there to be some long note on whatever item was left, instead it had one word on it, "Sleep." Rose scowled and finished tinkering. She turned her head back and looked at the letter again. She sighed softly and fell back into a peaceful slumber for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Rose couldn't help her nerves. She had given Martha a bag filled with her multi-purpose band, a change of clothes more appropriate for running, the device she made, the newly improved dimension jumper, a tranquilizer gun, and the energy pills given to her by "Eleven". Rose made Martha place the bag inside the school because she had a dream of the Family attacking. Martha tried to calm her but Rose told Martha to trust her. Now she was standing in a beautiful, cream colored dress doing her makeup. Though she would never admit it, some part of her was excited for something as mundane as a dance. She would be keeping her eyes on John while Martha watched Tim. Rose had a bad feeling about tonight. She twisted her hair into a high, elegant bun with a few strands wrapping around her face. She stared at herself in the mirror. Not much had changed since she last saw the Doctor. The two most noticeable would be the fact that she was now a natural blonde and her eyes resembled a golden color more than they used to. Sure, she was taller and a little skinnier than the last time she saw him but those had reasonable explanations. Changing hair and eye color doesn't. She heard a knock on her door. She turned and was greeted by a lovely smile from Clara.

"Oh, you look beautiful. I haven't seen anybody look this beautiful since the wedding." She held out her hands to Rose.

"Wedding?" Rose smiled.

"Ah, yes. Two of my best friends." Clara smiled to Rose. _If only she knew. _"John's here." Rose nodded and looked to the mirror one more time before heading down to the main room. John smiled when he saw her. His hand instantly went to the back of his neck where he rubbed it. That action felt like a dagger to Rose's heart.

"Y-you look very beautiful." Rose smiled at him.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She winked at him and stuck her tongue between her teeth. John held out his arm which Rose graciously took. When they arrived at the dance Rose and John talked for a while. After a little talking they danced. Rose was making faces remembering the last time she danced. Her mother was hosting a rather large party for her brother's first birthday. Rose tried to leave for a mission but Jackie Tyler scared off any of the Torchwood agents trying to get Rose on the mission. She was left dancing with several different political representatives. She hated that dancing but being here, in John's arms was a lot better than the parties her mother dragged her to. They danced for a while before they both decided to take a break. John left to get them both drinks. Martha walked up to Rose while he was gone. "News?" Rose asked anxiously.

"We still don't know who the daughter is. Keep a close eye on John." Rose nodded. Martha made to go but Rose grabbed her arm.

"Thank you, Martha."

"Oh, it was nothing really." Rose looked at Martha in all seriousness.

"No, it was something. The idiot Doctor made you look after him. You could have left John to fend for him self." Rose gave her arm a squeeze. "Thank you for staying." Martha gave her a genuine smile.

"Miss Jones what are you doing here?" John asked when he came back with the drinks.

"Oh, I was just-" Martha was interrupted by the doors being slammed open. Mr. Clark, a younger boy, and Jenny walked in. Behind them were a group of scarecrows. The boy had a green gun in his hand.

"Mr. Clark what is the meaning of t-" The man was shot and disintegrated. Rose was already planning different escape routes in her head. Her reflexes were in overdrive and she went from the sweet girl to the senior Torchwood agent in five seconds flat.

"Everyone quiet down." The boy yelled over the screams. Martha looked to Rose. The dread pooling in her stomach was put to rest when she saw the woman calculating every detail. It truly was amazing to think that this was the same girl from a few minutes before. "Now we just have a few questions." He gave a sinister smile. A little girl with a balloon tied to her hand made her way through the crowd. Rose's eyes instantly snapped to hers. She knew almost immediately that the little girl was the daughter. Her eyes did a quick double take of the building. She had a hundred different ways of getting out of this situation alive.

"It's John Smith. He's the Doctor." The little girl said sweetly. The Family's eyes all turned to John. He looked taken aback.

"What?" He asked. The boy took a step forward. He aimed his gun directly at John before he took a big sniff.

"We need the Time Lord, change back." John's eyes widened.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The boys face turned to that of rage.

"Turn back now." He said through gritted teeth. John was going to speak when Jenny grabbed Martha and held her gun to her head. Mr. Clark took Rose. "Turn back or we'll kill them." John's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you thought! I wonder who's wedding Clara could possibly be referring to. (; We'll see Rose go total badass Torchwood agent next chapter. I'm excited for it! Only a few more chapters before I start on the sequel. The sequel be longer since it's going to be the rest of S3. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6: Aliens & Agents

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: I present to you, badass agent Rose. The next chapter will be the last before the sequel. The sequel will be of the rest of S3 and will be quite a bit longer than this one. Rose's outfit is on my profile.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

John looked on in horror.

"Perhaps if his heart breaks he'll change." Mr. Clark's grip on Rose tightened.

"I don't know what you're talking about." John pleaded. The boy laughed.

"Kill her." The boy yelled. About a millisecond after he said that all hell broke loose. Rose grabbed the hand holding the gun and twisted it. She turned his other arm over and flipped him in front of her. She had her arm around Mr. Clark's neck and the gun pointing to his temple.

"Let them go." Rose said.

"Could you really kill?" The boy wondered aloud. Rose stared at him with eyes devoid of emotion. The boy's face had an expression of fear for just a moment before it turned back to impassive. He let out a large sigh. Rose spotted Joan in the group of people. "Joan get them out." Rose commanded. She looked startled for a moment before she started ushering people out. Jenny let Martha free of her grip. Martha looked back at Rose who nodded sternly. Without so much as a look back, Martha dragged John out the door and to the school.

"Are you trying to play hero, little girl?" The boy barked out. Rose laughed.

"Trust me, you haven't even seen me trying yet." The boy growled. Rose pointed the gun up and shot a beam that dropped down on the Family. She swiftly ran to the school. After Rose entered they barred up the doors and windows.

"What the hell was that about?" The headmaster demanded. Rose considered him a moment. He looked back at her with hard eyes that would make most men cower back but Rose didn't even flinch.

"Martha, my bag." Rose said. Martha nodded and ran off. She returned in a few seconds with Rose's bag.

"What are you doing?" The headmaster asked. Rose once again looked to him.

"Give me a minute." Rose ran off before he could reply. She walked back in a few minutes later with brand new attire. She wore a black leather jacket that overlapped and zipped to one side. Below she wore black ripped up skinny jeans with large, black combat boots. Everyone stared at her. The women looked disgusted and the men just looked confused. "Torchwood, standard issue. Resistant to about 99,000 different frequencies of guns." Rose said ignoring the stares. Nobody could say anything. "Right then, you all just stay here. I'll handle it." Rose started to walk off.

"Oh no you don't." Martha grabbed Rose's arm.

"Martha, I'll be fine. I've done this one hundred times." She still didn't look convinced. "See these rips?" Martha nodded. "They didn't come with the jeans." Rose laughed.

"What is going on here?" The headmaster yelled.

"Something that would be best if you never knew." Rose said. John and the headmaster shook their heads in disbelief. Joan and a few other of the ladies looked like they were about to faint.

"What on Earth are you wearing?" John squeaked. Rose laughed.

"Stay safe." She smiled sweetly to them.

"Rose, no." Everyone froze up. Martha clamped her hand to her mouth. Slowly they looked to John. His jaw was slightly opened.

"What- what did you say?" John's voice was a pitch too high.

"Don't worry about it." Rose said. John shook his head.

"Can somebody please explain this situation." Joan screeched. A bang came from the door followed by screaming. Rose smacked her forehead.

"Just great." She muttered.

"Give us the Time Lord." The boy from earlier stood about ten feet in front of Rose. Rose stood by herself. The only person close to her was Martha.

"How about not." Rose said back. The boy gave a grin.

"You will give us the Time Lord or the human version will die." Rose turned to John who was grabbed by Jenny and Mr. Clark.

"Do you really need the Time Lord?" Rose whined. He gave Rose a skeptical look. "I mean I was hoping I would be enough." Rose was playing with the ring on her finger.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked.

"A trade!" Rose exclaimed. "Simple enough really. You leave John alone and you take me instead." The Family laughed.

"You think we would take a human over a Time Lord." Mr. Clark laughed.

"You foolish girl." Jenny spat.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Rose said as she threw off the ring. The Family immediately stopped laughing. Jenny and Mr. Clark dropped John.

"So much time." Jenny said in awe.

"All for the taking if you leave these people alone." Rose smiled and winked at Martha.

"How does a human hold so much time?" The boy had tears in his eyes.

"I don't think I'm very human anymore." Rose scrunched up her nose. The Family gathered around her.

"Deal, deal!" Mr. Clark exclaimed. Rose held her arms up in surrender. As the Family lead her away she gave Martha one last meaningful look.

* * *

Everyone stared at the retreating figure of the Family and Rose.

"What?" John was staring wide eyed.

"What just happened?" The headmaster yelled. Martha let out a sigh.

"We need to help Rose." Martha said.

"Rose?" The headmaster asked.

"Rose, that woman they just took. Her name isn't Jackie Harkness." Martha said sternly. The headmaster grunted.

"Rose..." John whispered. He still didn't move. Martha put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know this is going to be extremely hard to believe but just listen." All John could manage was a nod. "Your dreams, they're real. You turned yourself human because those," Martha moved her hands wildly in the direction of where the family walked off, "Were chasing you. You need to turn back now. Rose needs you." Joan scoffed.

"That's ridiculous." She huffed. Martha shook her head.

"John, you need to trust me." John looked at Martha.

"That's crazy." He said. Martha let out a single humorless laugh.

"That's crazy? You just saw a girl who can't age get dragged out by a group of aliens and now you're trying to say that's crazy. Honestly why I ever agreed to this is beyond me." John was shaking his head violently.

"It's not possible. It's just not." John cried.

"It's true sir." Tim told him quietly. He pulled the fob watch out of his pocket. "He talks to me." Tim adverted his gaze to the ground. John picked up the watch. _Save them. Open me. _

"This is madness." Joan screeched. Martha sent her a glare. "How dare you look at me like that." Joan outraged. Martha just rolled her eyes and look back at the watch.

"You have to open." Martha pushed. John shook his head.

"I don't want to be this Doctor." John said.

"You have to be. Somebody has to save the world." Martha spoke quietly.

"No." John said. Martha let out a sigh.

"You've been dreaming about this, you know it's the truth." John's eyes flicked up to hers.

"He's lonely, so lonely. I don't want to be that." John said truthfully.

"But he isn't alone anymore. He has Rose." Martha ignored all the pain of admitting it. The Doctor didn't need her, he needed Rose. "He is terrifying, cruel, insane, mysterious, lonely, and brilliant. But when he has Rose, he's exactly what the universe needs; a protector." Martha let a single tear roll down her cheek. John stared at the watch. "Do it for Rose." She whispered. John's face hardened as he moved the watch to open it.

* * *

Rose was almost completely silent the entire walk to the ship. She would cough here and there just to break the silence. She never thought being captured would be so boring. She wanted explosions and running for her life not walking merrily through the woods a night. She let out a deep sigh. When had she gotten like this? She wasn't worried like most people would be, she had a plan. Albeit not the best plan and probably is going to require loads of running but a plan nonetheless. They open up their ship and lead her in. Shes already pulling out her device. She pretended to trip as she threw it into one of the main controls.

"Clumsy human." Mr. Clark spat.

"Sorry." Rose said sheepishly. The Family turned to Rose.

"Now for our prize." Jenny smiled wickedly. Rose turned on her multi-purpose band from behind her back. She started to hack in the mainframe of the ship. _Shit, need to stall. Think, Rose, think._

"Before you start on anything, do you know why I'm like this? I honestly have no idea." Rose said.

"Does it matter?" The boy scoffed.

"It is my body so it kind of does." Rose responded. She broke into the first line of defense but was still trying to get all the way in. It was getting harder with the Family watching her but she tried to keep them distracted. "I mean humans don't just start smelling like time one day." Rose laughed.

"This talk is irrelevant." Mr. Clark said.

"Yeah, but aren't you even the least bit curious?" _Just one more..._

"No." The boy said bluntly. The ship began beeping rapidly. Rose's laughter rang out over the beeping. She pulled both of her hands out from behind her back. The multi-purpose band was glowing blue just waiting for someone to hit the button that'll send this ship into oblivion.

"You really shouldn't underestimate me. Overriding controls is kind of my thing now." Rose stuck out her tongue. "You won't be able to stop it, by the time you regain control it will already have been blasted. My advice to you is to run because you've got about ten seconds before she's gone." Rose let out one more laugh before slamming the multi-purpose band. She jumped to her feet and dodged the Family's advances. She was out the door jumping the fence. Rose sprinted as fast as she could putting as much distance as possible between her and the ship. She was glad that she didn't have to kill the Family. As long as they listened to her advice they would be alive and she could deal with them later. For right now her focus is on finding cover. She swung herself from a low tree branch over the top of a car before sliding gracefully behind a truck. Just then the explosion shook the Earth. The loud noise echoed throughout the night.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think? I made it so this was more of a Rose fixes everything instead of the Doctor. You will see a lot of this in the sequel too. I've tried to make her almost battle hardened now. It's almost like she has two different personalities. Also, I made her a lot like the Doctor too. I found that entertaining. :P Last chapter will be up tomorrow, then onto the sequel! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7: Back to the TARDIS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: This chapter isn't very long but it wraps up a few loose ends. This is the last chapter before the sequel 'One Day At A Time'.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rose!" The Doctor screamed. His eyes were wide in horror. The last echoes of the explosion were still ringing out. He wasn't even sure who was following him anymore. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Martha was staring at him with an apologetic expression. He turned back to look where the fields were on fire. An blur of black and gold flashed by him. "Rose?" He started chasing the figure. Rose was had Mr. Clark and Jenny in cuffs. She was on the third member when a blaster rung out. The Doctor was watching as a single beam left the daughter's gun and was headed straight for Rose. When the beam should have hit Rose, she was behind the daughter putting her in cuffs. "What?" The Doctor was staring. _What just happened._ Rose left the Family cuffed on the ground for the moment. She walked up to the Doctor. He had a large smile on his face. "Rose, I missed you-" Rose's palm slapped across the Doctor's face leaving an intense pain. He cradled his cheek. "What was that for?" He cried.

"For leaving Martha here to look after you, for being such an idiot, and for saying it was impossible." The Doctor was barely able to focus on her words. He couldn't wrap his mind around the idea she was here. She was really here! Rose took another step forward. She grabbed the Doctor's head in both of her hands and brought his lips down to hers. He was too shocked to respond. When he finally snapped out of his shock, Rose pulled away.

"Wha-What was that for?"

"That was because I missed you." Rose smiled a little before turning back to the Family.

"What are you going to do with them?" The Doctor asked. Rose's smile grew. She pulled out the dimension jumper.

"I changed it into a long range teleport by rewiring it. It should send them to Macride 7. Since the planets abandoned and the only way in or out is teleportation, they can live their days out there." The Doctor stared at her.

"You rewired that?" Rose nodded. She threw the long range teleport at the Family. She pushed the Doctor back a little before clicking a few buttons on her multi-purpose band. The family disappeared into a shimmering blue light.

"Now then." Rose turned back to the Doctor.

"How did you get here? Not that I'm not happy that you're here, but how? I tried everything." Rose shook her head.

"Not yet, Doctor." He cocked his head to the side in confusion. She gestured to the crowd gathering around. His mouth formed an 'o'. "I'll be in the TARDIS." Rose turned without another word. The Doctor turned back to the crowd that was gathering.

"Um, hello." He gave an awkward wave. "Happy Halloween!" He grabbed Martha's hand and sprinted towards the TARDIS.

"Happy Halloween? That's the best you've got?" Martha laughed. The Doctor shrugged.

"I don't stay around for cleanups." He said as he opened the door to where the TARDIS was parked. There were muffled voices from the other side. Rose was talking to Tim. She looked up at the Doctor.

"Hello." She said. He smiled.

"Hello." Martha coughed.

"Tim just wanted to say goodbye before we left." Rose smiled at the boy. He took a step towards the Doctor and wrapped his arms around him. The Doctor was taken aback but wrapped his arms around the boy after a moment.

"Thank you." He whispered. "Don't forget that you're not alone." He pulled back and looked up to Rose. "Thank you, Rose." She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "And thank you, Martha." Martha smiled at him. "I suppose I should go now, leave you guys to saving the world." He beamed at them.

"I think you can take some of the credit this time." Rose said. His smile widened before he walked out of the warehouse with the old fob watch in his hand.

"Into the TARDIS." The Doctor rounded Rose and Martha up. He powered up the old girl and sent them into the vortex. He turned back to Martha and Rose who were sitting on the jump seat. He coughed. "Explanations?" Rose raised an eyebrow before letting out a sigh.

"I made a dimension jumper. Well, me and Pete." She said simply.

"But how?" The Doctor gawked.

"The TARDIS helped." The TARDIS hummed happily in the minds of her passengers.

"How?" The Doctor asked again.

"By our bond." Rose said.

"How?" The Doctor squeaked.

"Blimey, do you know any other word?" Rose laughed. "The TARDIS put particles from the Time Vortex into me to keep me alive. They were inactive so they didn't show up on any scans or tests. After we had a particular nasty run in with these aliens at Torchwood that tried to siphon my DNA, they activated to protect me." The Doctor's mouth was wide open. "I haven't aged a day since. I can heal faster than most humans and I see so much." Rose's eyes looked distant.

"How long has it been?" He asked quietly.

"A little over 50 years. Give or take a few of those years. The first few were a little blurry." Rose remembered sadly.

"What about your family?" Rose shook her head.

"Pete died of old age. Mickey and mom, they died because that universe was erasing them slowly. It was stretching them thin." The Doctor put his hands on Rose's shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly. "I'm so sorry." Rose snapped out of her gaze and put an expressionless face on.

"It's fine. I'm going to go wash up." She walked out of the room with her head held high and her shoulders tensed. Martha turned to face him. The Doctor started to go after Rose.

"Don't, she needs some time." Martha spoke quietly. He nodded.

"Where to next Martha?" The Doctor asked cheerfully.

"You mean I can still stay?" Martha couldn't help but smile. She thought that since Rose was here he wouldn't want her to stay.

"Yeah, why wouldn't you be able to?" He asked.

"I just thought, since Rose is here now..." Martha's voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Martha. You were never a replacement to Rose, you are so much more. You are a friend." He smiled. Martha nodded.

"Well, I could do with some relaxation for a change." She smiled and got up from her seat. "I'm going to get some rest, I'll see you in the morning yeah?" The Doctor nodded before she skipped off down the hall. He looked at the console.

"I guess I should thank you." The TARDIS sent the equivalent of a smile to him. "You helped her get back, you made it so she will be able to give me a forever." The TARDIS showed him affection. "Thank you girl." The Doctor's smile was true. He had a lot to be thankful for; the woman he loved is back, his friend is still here, and he is once again traveling the stars with his beloved ship. He knows that it's going to be a difficult path ahead but he can't help feeling anxious. He realizes that Rose has changed, he can't blame her. She saw the people she loved wither and die. But now he's been given a second chance with her and he promises himself and the TARDIS that he will do everything in his power to keep her with them. He let out a sigh. He's just going to have to take it one day at a time.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you thought. This was the last chapter before the sequel. The sequel will be up tomorrow but it's pretty much going to be following S3 with a few adventures in between because I love adding random adventures. I hope you liked this and I hope you like the sequel. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Sequel

p style="text-align: center;"strongThe sequel is up! It's called One Day At A Time. The sequel will be about the Doctor, Rose, and Martha and their adventures. The rest of season three will be in there as well. I hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks for the support!/strong/p 


End file.
